Alice and Hatter's Teatime
by Marx810
Summary: Alice gets an Alice in Wonderland costume as well as a Hatter one for Jasper and the two have a little role play session. Rated M for Lemons.


(Okay, for anyone reading this, I give you fair warning. This is **not** like my previous stories as it is fairly raunchy in nature once you get into it. **18 and over**, obviously hence the mature rating. If you're offended by sex, dom-subness or bondage(though I suppose it isn't technically bondage in the traditional sense as you'll see if you choose to keep reading), then you should stop reading now.

Still reading? Sweeeet! So anyway, like the fluffs this one was given to me by my fiance as a mission in which she said, "Write me a story!" She does this a lot you see, "With Alice. Ooo! With Alice as Alice in Wonderland. And make it a naughty story!" And then she walked away, leaving me to my devices and this is what came of it. You know the drill. Read. Review. Flame me by saying Jasper would never act like that. *shrugs* Whatever floats your boat. :P Oh on a side note, this is the first time I've ever written Jasper. I think it's the second time I've written Alice...not sure...)

Jasper sighed as he waited outside the room. It was incredibly irritating. He could hear in detail what was happening inside the room but Alice insisted that he not come inside. From what he could sense, whatever she was doing had her incredibly excited and ever so slightly turned on. It only made him want to go in the room more but besides the fact that she asked him specifically to stay outside, she could probably tell that he was contemplating coming in anyway so it was in his best interest not to actually go through with it.

Listening in, Jasper could tell Alice was putting something on. But it was definitely something new which made him all the more curious. "Okay, I think I've tortured you enough. You can come in." Alice said with a giggle, through the door.

Before the sentence was even completely done, Jasper was in the room and looking with curiosity at what Alice was wearing which turned out to be…an Alice in Wonderland costume. "I saw it and I had to get it. You like?" Alice asked, as she spun around, giving Jasper a good look at the costume. It was in two pieces, the top going off the shoulders and the extremely short skirt that barely came to her thighs. "Hmmmm?" Alice asked again, bending forward, giving Jasper a great view of her cleavage. He didn't need his ability to see that Alice was in a very playful mood.

"I could show you better than tell you." Jasper said with a smirk, but when he went to touch her, she moved back. "Ah ah aaaah. No touching. There's one for you too. Maybe then I'll let you touch me." Alice said, pointing to a bag on the bed.

Jasper gave her a look, before blazing to the bed and putting on the Mad Hatter outfit inside. Alice couldn't help but to giggle a little as Jasper went back to her but when he went to kiss her she turned the other way. "That's not very Hatter like." Alice said with a mock pout, giggling again at Jasper's reaction. Jasper looked over to where Alice had motioned and saw a table with a tea set.

"You are an evil little thing, you know that?" Jasper growled causing Alice to giggle again. She was in a very playful mood. It was practically radiating off of her. Sure he could have used his own ability to make her more turned on than playful, but where was the fun in that? Besides, then she'd technically win because he would have cheated. As usual when she did this, he had to play along until he could get her to 'play along'. Alice sat, confidently taking a sip of tea. "Would you like some wine?" Jasper asked.

Alice found herself giggling again, knowing where this was going. "But I don't see any wine, Hatter." She pointed out, innocently.

"Well, there isn't any." Jasper replied, taking another sip of the imaginary tea. After all they couldn't be drinking real tea now could they?

"Then it wasn't very nice of you to offer it." Alice shot back with a pout, still stifling her giggle.

"And it wasn't very nice of you to sit down uninvited." Jasper replied, taking another sip.

Alice laughed. "Oh? I suppose you're right. It was very rude of me. And how could I make it up to you?" Alice asked, leaning forward to give Jasper a good view of her cleavage.

"Hmmmm, I'll have to think about it." Jasper said, thoughtfully. He knew he couldn't be too eager. "Maybe you could buy the wine." He said, trying to hold back a grin of his own.

"I can't. I'm not 21." Alice shot back with another grin.

"Well of course, we're in England. Drinking age is 18." Jasper said, sticking out his tongue.

"I'm 17." Alice said back, biting her lip to stop any sign of amusement on her face.

"Hm." Jasper thought, knowing he had to think quickly before Alice could see it. "When will you be 18?"

"In 5 minutes." Alice's shoulders were shaking with her giggles.

"Ah, well then in 5 minutes-" Jasper started.

"You'll owe me a birthday gift." Alice said, confidently. "If you don't give me a gift, I'll be offended and leave." She then looked up thoughtfully.

"Okay then. But I just met you. So your gift shall be…a riddle. If you get it right, I'll give you whatever you want." Jasper said with a grin. "And contrariwise, if you get it wrong, I get whatever I want."

Alice's smile got wider. "That's not a very fair gift."

"How can it not be fair? It's 50/50. Equally fair. And you look like a rather smart girl." Jasper tipped his hat. "I'm sure you'll get it right."

Alice already knew what the riddle was, making the situation even more absurd because it didn't have an answer. "Okay, then. What's the riddle?" Alice played along.

"How is a raven like a writing desk?" Jasper asked with a grin.

Alice opened her mouth to answer until she realized that every time she saw the answer that Jasper had, he changed his mind on it. The only way she'd get it right is if she guessed it at the exact moment he was thinking and her ability didn't work that quickly. She gave an understanding nod with a little chuckle that Jasper returned with a wide grin. "Because Poe wrote on both." She finally answered.

"Nope. Because there's a B in both and an N in neither." Jasper answered.

Alice started to protest until she got the joke. "That had nothing to do with the riddle!"

"We're in Wonderland, remember?" Jasper said with a grin. "Why should the answer to a riddle need to have anything to do with the riddle itself?"

Alice sat back and folded her arms. "And you called me evil."

"I'm not evil. I'm mad." Jasper said with an evil chuckle.

"Alright then. What do you want?" Alice asked, trying not to look forward even though she at least knew the nature of the answer.

"For you to be my slave." Jasper replied, his grin getting wider. As he ran off and came back with a collar, a leash and handcuffs that he got from under the bed.

Alice tried to hide her excitement as she looked at the items. "Well that's not very proper."

"That's irrelevant. You agreed to the deal." Jasper replied.

Alice gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes as she slowly put on the collar, which she hooked the leash to. By the time she was finished with this, Jasper was already handcuffing her from behind. This is where the fun part started. She could easily break the handcuffs. The trick was not to.

Jasper took the leash and tugged on it, as he led her to the bed. Alice would have walked on all fours had she the use of her arms but instead she walked on her knees, her vampiric balance coming in handy. "What do you wish of me, Hatter?" Alice asked, looking up to Jasper who just grinned back at her.

"Stay there." He ordered as he slowly took off all of his clothes except for the hat, causing Alice to giggle a little before straightening herself up into 'slave mode' again when Jasper looked at her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jasper pulled the leash again, leading Alice's face between his legs. Alice looked up at him with a lustful look, but didn't do anything. He hadn't ordered her to.

"Open." Jasper said, causing Alice to open her mouth. Grabbing the back of her head, Jasper guided Alice's mouth over his cock. He was gentle even though he knew he didn't have to be, she didn't actually need to breathe. But that was part of the game. Alice liked it rough. But that was why Alice teased him so much in the long run. Because she'd get punished for it later.

Alice moaned into Jasper's cock with each pull of her head, wanting so much to do it herself but knowing better. Her arms were twitching slightly in the restraint that it took her not to break the all too fragile chain in the handcuffs. Jasper moaned as well, feeling the vibrations of Alice's voice. The sounds her mouth made as it pulled him in with each thrust. Alice was cheating a little. It was slight but Jasper could feel her moving a little on her own. He was debating on whether to punish her or not for it, which made her giggle a little seeing the alternatives in his mind.

Jasper began pulling her harder onto his throbbing erection, wrapping his hand around her hair while the other one kept the leash tight, giving her limited room to move her head, regardless. She looked up at him with an exaggeratedly helpless expression as she continued to take his cock into her mouth. Alice grinned all the more as she saw what was going to happen in the very immediate future, as if Jasper's slight shaking wasn't sign enough. Knowing she could easily get away with it now, Alice began to move her head more sucking him into her mouth, rolling her tongue over the tip of his dick until he released in her mouth.

She continued sucking afterwards as he'd never told her to stop. He'd never technically told her to start either but she figured he wouldn't remember that. Giving her some slack on the leash, Jasper pulled Alice by her hair off of his dick as he caught his breath unnecessarily. "Was that okay, Hatter?" She asked coyly.

Jasper seemed to think about it before a dark grin crossed his face and he tugged on the leash, pulling her onto the bed. "You talk too much. I'll tell you when you do a good job." He said smirking all the more as he reached under the bed and pulled out a gag which he fastened onto Alice's face. She gave an instinctive moan of pleasure as he did this before remembering she wasn't supposed to be enjoying it.

Jasper grabbed Alice's top and was about to rip it off before she started protesting. He didn't need to hear the words to know what she was saying. "Oh come on, you can buy another one." Jasper said, rolling his eyes. Alice protested a few more times with no audible words, knowing Jasper would get the gist of it regardless. Jasper let go of the top with a sigh. "Fine, fine. I won't rip it." Then a grin crossed Jasper's face. "But you broke character." He said, pulling Alice forward and spanking her repeatedly. After he was done, she looked back at him with the fakest pout he'd ever seen which caused him to laugh as he undid her top from the back.

Jasper couldn't actually take her top off without removing the handcuffs but he could pull the front of it down just enough to see more than cleavage. Alice moaned loudly as Jasper took her breasts into his mouth, sucking her nipples. He chuckled a little as he heard the metal bending a little in the handcuffs from her struggling. She was able to catch herself before she actually broke it, but you could see the turmoil even before Jasper's hands went wandering between her legs. Reaching under her skirt and fumbling to get under the petticoat, Jasper finally got his hands under her panties and moved his fingers over her pussy, massaging her clit, causing her to moan even louder.

Jasper gave a teasing bite to Alice's nipple as he inserted his finger into her pussy, causing her to give out a muffled cry with each thrust of his fingers. While he couldn't see the future, he could sense…'excitement'. And that also gave him a very good judge of what spots to hit and when to hit them. Moving his fingers faster inside of her, Alice's legs began to tremble more noticeably. "Don't break the cuuu-uuffs." Jasper teased in a growly voice. Alice whimpered as she trembled more and eventually reached orgasm, trying very hard not to break the cuffs with each contraction. Jasper continued to tease her as he continued to run his tongue over her nipples, giving her rather large aftershocks when coupled with subtle uses of his own power.

Alice was still giving raspy breaths through the gag as Jasper playfully pushed her over so that her head hit the pillow but her butt was still in the air. With a dark chuckle, Jasper removed Alice's panties and gave her another quick spank which got a moan out of her. Positioning himself behind her, Jasper gave Alice another spank before he thrust his dick into her. She moaned loudly against the gag as Jasper started quickly but then began to slow up, teasing her even more. It was like when she was giving him a blowjob, she wasn't supposed to start moving until he did and he was moving very slowly.

Alice wanted to protest, but she knew that she'd be breaking character again if she did. Her patience was eventually rewarded as Jasper began to pick up the pace. Even then they both knew they couldn't go at it too hard or they'd break the bed. Stupid, fragile, human beds. But still, Jasper's thrusts were enough to drive Alice forward each time through the force of it. Jasper was trying to hold in his moans but he couldn't do it anymore as Alice's pussy started to tighten around him as she pushed back. She always had the best timing on when to break her 'submissive' character. She always chose to when he was so close that he wouldn't care.

As Jasper grabbed her waist he pulled with her, the two of them colliding with moans of mutual ecstasy. Alice couldn't take it anymore more. A pinging sound was heard as she broke the chain of the handcuffs, causing links to fly throughout the room, so she could push herself up, really pushing back into him. Their raspy moans got louder until they reached the inevitable climax as Jasper came once more, his thrusts getting slower as he kissed the back of Alice's shoulder, slowly pulling out of her as he continued to kiss down until he got to the small of her back. Alice gave a contented moan as she looked back to him and said something that he couldn't make out because she was still wearing the gag.

"Pardon?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

Alice rolled her eyes as she undid the gag. "I said, you lost your hat."

Jasper laughed out loud. "Yeah, my focus was elsewhere." He said, as he looked like he was about to mount her again.

"Sorry, Jazz. Bella's on her way here." Alice said, turning over with a stretch.

"Well, then she'll just have to wait." Jasper said, crawling forward to kiss Alice's lips. She kissed him back, breathing in his scent before pushing him away.

"You'll try to hurry it up and she'll get here right before I cum. And it's going to be a really good one so I'm not going to stop. So if you want her to walk in on us-"

"Fine, fine!" Jasper grumbled, sitting up on the bed. "Stupid human."


End file.
